Anti Kecoa
by yukiyosaki
Summary: Fanfic MafuxReader Menceritakan tentang putri raja (reader) dan pengawal setianya di negeri anti kecoa Chara: Mafumafu, Luz, Soraru, Amatsuki, Reader. Warning : Geje, OOC, ngasal, jauh dari EYD, bahasa acak adul


Pada jaman dahulu hiduplah seorang putri raja bernama Putri ( _insert reader name)_ , putri kesayangan Raja Amatsuki ke-9. Kerajaan mereka terletak di Edo pada abad ke sekian(?). Pada masa itu kehidupan berlangsung aman, damai dan sejahtera karena kepemimpinan sang Raja yang adil. Sayangnya Raja Amatsuki terkenal sangat sadis dan kejam serta tak segan mengayunkan pedangnya untuk membunuh.

Hal ini terbukti dengan banyaknya kecoa-kecoa yang tewas mengenaskan akibat kesadisan beliau. Ya, Raja Amatsuki sangat menjunjung tinggi kebersihan jamban kerajaan, maka berdasarkan titahnya, makhluk jorok ini harus dibasmi tuntas hingga ke ujung kloset di seluruh penjuru negeri.

Akibat pembunuhan massal tersebut populasi kecoa di negeri ini nyaris punah. Hal ini berdampak pada tingginya permintaan masyarakat pecinta kecoa yang mencari keberadaan makhluk yg kini masuk menjadi salah satu populasi terlangka versi _National Geographic_ (?) ini. Sekarang harga seekor kecoa bisa melonjak sangat tinggi dan dilelang gila-gilaan.

Karena merasa memiliki visi dan jalan hidup yang sama, seorang samurai berdarah dingin bernama Mafumafu bersedia mengabdikan hidupnya kepada Raja Amatsuki. Menurutnya kecoa adalah makhluk yang sepantasnya dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini. Karena makhluk ini bukan sekedar binatang biasa. Ia memiliki jurus yang membuat banyak ksatria dan samurai termasuk dirinya lari tunggang langgang saat menghadapinya.

Jurus kecoa terbang.

Mafumafu ditugaskan oleh raja untuk mengawal Putri ( _reader_ ) kemanapun ia pergi. Seperti hari ini.

"Mafu-san, hari ini aku mau pergi nyalon. Siapkan kereta kuda," ucap Tuan Putri.

"Baik, Hime-sama!"

Mereka pergi beriringan menaiki kereta kuda. Mafumafu mengawalnya di belakang di atas kuda kesayangannya.

"Mafu-san!"

"Ada apa, Hime-sama?"

Mereka berhenti di tengah perjalanan.

"Aku haus."

"Baiklah, akan saya carikan minuman. Hime-sama ingin minum apa?"

" _Mcfloat_."

"Ee.. maaf Hime-sama.. tapi apakah di jaman ini sudah ada _Mc_ _Donald's_?"

"Oh ya, kau benar.. kalau begitu bawakan saja jamu beras kencur _Nyonya Meneer_!"

"Siap, Hime-sama!"

Mafumafu menjadi pengawal yang setia dan patuh. Melayani tuan putri dengan segenap hati dan jiwa. Lama kelamaan Putri (reader) menaruh simpati terhadap pengawalnya. Apalagi tempo hari saat pasukan musuh menyerang kerajaan, Mafumafu melindungi Putri (reader) hingga terluka parah. Hal ini membuatnya sangat tersentuh.

Pada suatu hari, Tuan Putri memanggil Mafumafu untuk menghadapnya. Ia ingin memberi sebuah hadiah sebagai apresiasi kinerja sang pengawal yang baik.

"Hime-sama, ada apa gerangan anda memanggil hamba?"

"Mafumafu-san, selama ini kau telah bekerja sangat baik mengawalku. Aku ingin memberimu sebuah hadiah kecil yang lucu." Putri (reader) mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berhias pita merah muda.

Wajah Mafumafu berubah sumringah. Mimpi apa ia semalam, pikirnya, tak diduga hari ini ia mendapat hadiah.

Dengan suka cita Mafumafu menerima pemberian sang Putri.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hime-sama!"

"Bukalah, semoga kau menyukainya."

"Tentu saja! Apapun pemberian Hime-sama hamba pasti menyukainya!."

Mafumafu membuka bungkusan tersebut dan melihat isinya dari kotak yang menerawang. Kemudian gemetaran dan jatuh pingsan.

"Mafu-san! Mafumafu-san?!" Pengawal kerajaan mengerumuninya dengan cemas.

"Ah, pasti dia terlalu bahagia sampai pingsan karena menerima hadiah kecoa yang lucu dariku," pikir Putri (reader).

Mafumafu termenung sambil melirik sekotak kecoa di ujung ruangan. Ia baru saja siuman beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak pernah ada yang mengira seorang samurai hebat berdarah dingin sepertinya akan pingsan melihat makhluk itu. Semua orang berasumsi Mafumafu terlalu bahagia mendapat hadiah super mahal dari Tuan Putri hingga jatuh pingsan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan pada makhluk ini?" pikirnya.

 _Tok tok tok._

Seseorang mengetuk dari luar. "Mafumafu, kau sudah siuman?"

"Masuklah..." sahut Mafumafu. Ia sangat mengenal suara rekan samurai sejawatnya itu. "Luz."

Begitu masuk ia malah tertawa terbahak melihat sosok pucat Mafu.

"Diam kau!" Ia bersungut sambil menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

" _Bro_ , aku tau kau punya masa lalu yang buruk dengan kecoa... tapi aku tak pernah mengira kau akan pingsan di depan Tuan Putri." Ia terbahak lagi.

"Berisik kau..." Ia merah padam. "masalahnya sekarang aku tak tau harus bagaimana dengan makhluk ini.."

"Hm?"

"Aku tak mungkin memeliharanya kan?! Aku bisa gila seumur hidup..."

"Kalau begitu jual saja... sepertinya laku cukup mahal," usul Luz.

"Tapi... ini kan pemberian?" Mafu tampak ragu.

"Kau lebih memilih memelihara makhluk ini?"

"Memangnya siapa yang sudi beli makhluk jelek semacam ini?"

"Eh, kau tak tau ini makhluk langka? Tentu saja banyak yang mau."

"Aku tau. Maksudku... aku harus menjual kepada siapa?"

"Kemarilah..." laki-laki kurus itu hendak membisiki Mafumafu.

"HAH?! SI KAMPRET ITU?!" Mafumafu terlonjak.

"Cuma dia yang bisa bayar tinggi... Kau kan tau obsesi gilanya pada kecoa. Bagaimana?"

Mafumafu berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah..."

"Tapi jangan lupa komisiku." Luz menyeringai.

"Oke... yang penting aku tau beres saja. Kau yang urus."

Selang beberapa waktu, terjadi kegemparan di istana karena Putri (reader) murka.

"Mafu-san, apa benar kau menjual hadiah pemberianku?!"

Mafu diperintah untuk menghadap saat itu juga.

"Eh? Darimana anda..."

"Katakan yang sebenernya!"

Mafu tak mengerti dari mana Putri (reader) mengetahui tentang hal ini. Seingatnya hanya dirinya dan Luz yang mengetahui tentang ini. Mungkinkah Luz mengkhianatinya?

"I... itu benar... Hime-sama..." Mafumafu mengakuinya.

Putri kian murka. Ia merasa tersinggung karena mengira Mafumafu menggadaikan pemberiannya demi uang.

"M-aafkan hamba... Hime-sama..."

"Tidak akan!"

"Baiklah... hamba rela dihukum apapun..." ia berlutut.

"Tunggu!" seseorang menerobos masuk.

"Tolong hukum hamba juga, karena hamba yang menyuruh Mafu menjual kecoanya!"

"L-LUZ...? Kenapa..."

Mafu jadi bingung. Ia mengira Luz lah yang melaporkannya tapi kenapa sekarang ia...

"Luz... jadi bukan kau yang melaporkanku?"

"Tentu bukan, mana mungkin aku mengkhianatimu?" Ia menatap wajah Mafu lekat.

Mafu seketika terharu dan memeluk sahabatnya.

Adegan haru biru berlangsung beberapa saat. Untung Tuan Putri mereka bukan seorang fujoshi.

Akhirnya ditetepkan hukuman bagi mereka. Mafu diusir dari istana dan diberhentikan sebagai pengawal Putri (reader) dan Luz masih tetap diperbolehkan mengabdi pada istana namun ia harus mendapat skorsing selama beberapa waktu.

Di tepi sungai yang jernih Mafu meratapi nasibnya. Hanya rumput yang bergoyang menemani kegundahannya.

"Kenapa nasibku seperti ini..."

Andai saja ia tak menjual kecoanya... Padahal Tuan Putri sudah mempercayakan makhluk (menjijikan) itu kepadanya tapi ia malah lancang menjualnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu... bulan demi bulan.. musim demi musim... Mafu hidup mengembara seperti gelandangan. Uang hasil penjualan kecoa telah habis jadi ia harus hidup seperti ini. Kehidupan berputar seperti roda, begitu kata pepatah. Saat ini Mafu tengah tergencet di bawah. Namun ia tak boleh menyerah, pikirnya. Ia harus mencari pekerjaan baru.

Mafu pun berkeliling kota mencari lowongan pekerjaan yang tersedia. Di tengah pencariannya tanpa sengaja ia membaca sebuah berita dari koran hari ini.

' ** _Putri (reader) Akan Menikah dengan Putra Bangsawan Kaya Raya Nomor Satu Di Dunia Bernama Soraru blablabla...'_**

"APAAA?!"

' _Dan pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan hari ini...'_

"HAHHH?!"

 _'_ _...di istana kerajaan'_

"AKU HARUS KESANA!"

 _'_ _...hanya bangsawan dan tamu undangan yang boleh hadir'_

"AAAAAARGH..." Mafu frustasi.

Ia berlari sekencangnya menuju istana. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus kesana untuk menghentikan pernikahan Putri (reader) dan anak bangsawan itu. Dengan bantuan Luz akhirnya ia berhasil menyamar dan masuk ke dalam kerajaan.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menghentikan pernikahan mereka! Aku serahkan padamu!" Pesan Luz sebelum menyelundupkan Mafu.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku akan menghentikan mereka!"

Sementara itu di kamar Putri (reader).

"Tuan Putri, anda sangat cantik mengenakan gaun pengantin ini."

Putri (reader) hanya tersenyum. Ada seberkas kegundahan terpancar dari sorot matanya.

Tak seorang pun mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Tempo hari meski telah berterus terang kepada ayahnya bahwa ia tak menginginkan pernikahan ini, tetap saja mereka melangsungkan pernikahan ini sesuai rencana.

"Soraru adalah pemuda yang baik, berpendidikan, sukses, dan berada. Ia pantas untuk mendampingimu, Nak." Begitu ujar sang Raja.

Hari ini akhirnya tiba waktu pernikahan mereka. Putri (reader) tak punya daya untuk menentang ayahnya. Meski dalam hati ia masih memikirkan laki-laki lain... laki-laki yang ia pikir baik namun malah menjual pemberiannya. Baginya bukan harga benda itu yang ia permasalahkan namun bagaimana nilai pemberiannya di mata orang itu. Ternyata ia begitu mudah tergiur uang dan melepaskan benda itu. Apa dirinya tak berarti dimana orang itu? pikir Putri (reader).

Upacara pernikahan yang khidmat dimulai. Para tamu hening menyaksikan prosesi janji suci mereka.

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya Putri (reader) bin Raja Amatsuki ke-9 dengan mas kawin..."

"TIDAK SAH!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyela. Spontan saja semua orang melirik ke arah suara tersebut. Mafu mendadak nervous jadi pusat perhatian, demam panggungnya kumat. Serta merta ia bersembunyi di kolong.

"SIAPA TADI YANG BICARA?!" seru Raja Amatsuki murka.

"Eh... kenapa aku malah sembunyi?" Mafu langsung tersadar.

"Yang mulia!" Seru Mafu.

Putri (reader) terkejut melihat kehadiran sosok mantan pengawalnya. "M-mafumafu-san?!"

Mempelai pria pun tak kalah terkejut.

"Yang Mulia Raja Amatsuki! Maafkan hamba yang lancang mengusik upacara suci ini..."

"Pengawal! Tangkap dia!" Raja tak mau mendengarnya.

"T-tunggu! Ayah, tolong jangan tangkap dia!"

"Kau...?!" Raja tak mengira Putri (reader) akan membela Mafu.

"Yang mulia, mohon dengarkan hamba... setelah itu Yang Mulia boleh menangkap saya!"

"Baiklah... kuberi waktu tiga detik dimulai dari sekarang."

"A..."

"Waktu habis!"

"Eeeh...?! Tapi aku belum bicara sekatapun..."

"Ayahanda yang baik hati dan perkasa! Tolong beri dia waktu sebentar saja..." pinta Putri (reader). "Aku tak tau apa yang ingin dia katakan tapi dia telah bersusah payah masuk kemari. Mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin disampaikannya."

"Hm.. baiklah... cepat bicara."

"Yang Mulia Raja, mungkin tak banyak yang mengetahuinya... tapi si kampret eh, maksud hamba Soraru ini adalah peternak kecoa. Dia punya obsesi aneh pada kecoa. Tujuannya menikahi putri (reader) adalah agar politik anti kecoa di negri ini dihapuskan dan ia bermaksud membiakkannya besar-besaran..."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kau!" Soraru angkat bicara.

"Hei, kampret! Aku sudah lama mengenalmu sejak kita menimba ilmu di perguruan 'Kolong Penyamun'! Aku sudah paham rencana busukmu sejak lama..."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Apa masalahmu? Kau punya dendam padaku katakan saja!"

"Ya, dulu kau sering mengusiliku dengan kecoa sampai aku ngompol... ups!" Mafu keceplosan.

"Hah? Jadi kau takut kecoa?!" Celetuk Putri (reader).

Muka Mafu merah padam.

"Ya, dia memang pengecut, Putri. Makanya dia menjual kecoa darimu kepadaku. Hahaha"

"Oh.. sekarang aku mau menghilang saja..." Mafu terpuruk karena malu. Semua orang disini pasti menertawainya, pikirnya.

"Soraru... benarkah apa yang Mafumafu katakan?"

"Yang Mulia.. itu... tidak..."

"Yang Mulia... hamba punya buktinya!" Luz muncul membawa sebuah koper milik Soraru yang ia tianggalkan di kamar.

Saat dibongkar, didalamnya tersimpan beberapa kotak berisi kecoa. Seluruh tamu terkejut.. beberapa ada yang berteriak histeris ketakutan. Raja Amatsuki serta merta meraih pedangnya dan mencincang makhluk-makhluk tersebut.

"Aaaaa... kecoakuuuuuuu..." Soraru berteriak histeris.

Dengan terungkapnya kedok Soraru tersebut maka pernikahan pun dibatalkan. Sebagai penghargaan, Mafumafu diangkat kembali mengabdi kepada istana menjadi pengawal Putri (reader). Kehidupan pun kembali berjalan aman, tentram dan damai seperti sedia kala.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

—

Maafkan akuuuuuuu!

Mungkin banyak typo dan acak-acakan soalnya nulis & upload dari layar hape kecil, tapi kalo mau di review gapapa xD


End file.
